Luminaires used for outdoor lighting are typically provided with various bracket mechanisms for mounting purposes. However, it is difficult to provide a luminaire which meets broad cross classification thereby allowing for the luminaire to be placed in many different environments and positions, including floodlight, semi-cutoff as well as indirect lighting. Prior art luminaries for outdoor lighting are typically provided with fixed position mounting capability and lack the ability to be mounted in different environments and across multiple classification.